criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sethfrek Cult
The Sethfrek Cult is a religious cult founded centuries ago. They serve as the Main Antagonist in Insular Asia region of Police World Tour. Details about the old asian sacrifice cult came to light during Catastrophe in Bombay, until they were finally put to an end in The Night of the Purified Description They are an old religious cult who practice the "Sethfrek religion" a prohibited religion practiced in South Asia. The cult did human sacrifices to the "king-gods" of the religion that provided unlimited powers to their followers by each sacrifice, such as Resurrection, Inmortality, Weather control etc. The cult is also known to sacrifice humans with a high position like princes or kings since according the religion, the powerful the human is, the powerful are the powers given to the followers. Role in Cases Catastrophe in Bombay After arresting Professor Bungladesh he claims that the cult is still operating by new people and they blackmailed him into killing Yahmal. Bungladesh discovered that Yahmal's family had ties with the religion but Annie Kapoor denied it. The Chief ordered the player to take down the cult since practicing the religion is prohibited in Asia. The Wraith of Llama It's discovered that a buddhist monk named Monk Zaong pratices this religion. Same as an hinduist monk named Ravi Collingsworth. Nepal's Princess, Princess Squitza becomes an ally to the team so they can take down the cult. The Tiger Ashes The victim, and adventurer named Wilhem Zhang gets killed as ritual for the cult. According to his aunt, Ho Chi Ming who belongs to the cult, Wilhem tried to expose the cult by digging out the truth. Monk Zaong was also found to be killer of Wilhem, revealing that the Sethfreks have a big masterplan in which Wilhem's murder was just a little step. Zaong managed to escape prison, but, after discovering that the Sethfreks operate within the moon callendar, making the team to search in Vietnam. Moon of Blood The Sethfreks are not involved in the main murder plot but during post-investigation we manage to find that the second phase of their big ritual is going to happen at Thailand. Opressed Weddings The cult played a central role, since the victim, Countess Prizla was unmasked as a Sethfrek. She prepared a sacrifice ritual for her groom, Stevey Srubnik in order to get the sacred hills for the cult. However Stevey (although regretting it), ended killing Prizla to save his life. The team also got information to keep the trail of the cult to Malaysia. The Prince Die Last In this case, Ho Chi Ming killed the prince as a step of the Sethfrek big sacrifice. Later in the case, Zaong is finally captured, but dissapears using "magic powers" making the team even more confused and scared, however, they find the last clue to prove that the sacrifice would be at Indonesia and the team gets into the night at Java. The Night of the Purified Being the big ritual night in which the members would free the "king-gods" in change for powers, the cult plays it's major role during this case. As the history progressed the cult were revealed to possess a teleporting potion to conect their lair to the rest of Indonesia, plus unmasking the Sultan, Minister Tse-Tung and recently, their secretary Lin Lin (Doing it to accomplish the wish of her deceased father) as cult members. Professor Bungladesh was revealed to be the killer. Evily rejoicing to the team, the mad professor revealed that the motives of his two murders were to start an end the ritual. Monk Zaong was also revealed to be the very same leader but after a full chapter of searching, everything fell into him as the Sethfrek religion was revealed to be a fake trick make by a powerful hallucinogen drug make by the monk. The team thanked God for their victory against the evil forces of the fake cult, reuniting the Chief with her daughter Lin Lin, who left the evil cult, in the process. Appearances *Catastrophe in Bombay *The Wraith of Llama *The Tiger Ashes *Moon of Blood (mentioned) *Opressed Weddings *The Prince Die Last *The Night of the Purified Category:Organizations of PWTE